


What I Want

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the older_not_dead LJ community promptathon with the prompt: <i>Gibbs/Fornell. Song Lyric: “Everything I Want, I Have.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

They sat looking at the half finished boat with jelly jars filled with bourbon. Neither one of them had much to say so they sat there lost in their own thoughts. It had been a rough couple of days for both of them for different reasons and somehow Fornell invited himself over for just this; a drink, companionship and the ability to just sit and not talk if he didn’t want too. 

If he thought about it he had two lives, before Hernandez and after. Before he had everything he always wanted. He had Shannon and Kelly. And if he really thought about it, if he couldn’t have his wife and daughter, he now had everything he could possibly want. He had his team, which had now become a family to him and as odd as it seems, he has Fornell. They have this weird symbiotic whatever it is. They know their pasts and by something unsaid in a setting not unlike this they knew that whatever future they had it would be together.

Setting his now empty glass down, he looked over and saw Tobias finish the last of his bourbon as well. "Come on, let's go to bed."


End file.
